


Darkness

by hope170



Category: Epic (2013), Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope170/pseuds/hope170
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both suffer in the darkness, unaware they are not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

the darkness crept,  
moving towards its captured prey,  
seeking to drive him into madness,  
to bring him down into death.

But he kept on going,   
drawing life from his surroundings,  
trying to ignore the pinpricks of life,  
that passed him by,   
unaware of the suffering soul.

Thousands of lightyears away,  
a similar soul suffers a similar fate,  
surrounded by darkness,  
ignored by others.

They both go mad,  
serounded by darkness,  
feeling completly alone,  
as if they were the only ones to suffer.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to combine my two favorite movies, Star Wars and Epic. It didn't take long before I thought up this poem about Darth Maul and Mandrake. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask them in the comments.


End file.
